


Outside the conversations part 4: Hidden past

by Singaling_sheep



Series: Converstations in a Safe Room [6]
Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: AU, F/M, Violence, sci fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singaling_sheep/pseuds/Singaling_sheep
Summary: Mike goes to help Nancy but she ends up helping him





	Outside the conversations part 4: Hidden past

Mike just kept running as fast as his short legs would allow him “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He said with each step. Finally he stopped, his chest heaving from exhaustion. He looked around trying to figure out where he was. “Few streets away from Nancy’s place.” He said to himself still breathing heavy, “Keep going, have to make sure she’s safe.”

His new suit was now dusty and torn in a couple of places and he’d lost his hat somewhere along the way, letting his short snow white hair show.

“Damn it, I just bought this suit.” He grumbled and complained, “Oh well, at least I’m alive.”

Peaking around a corner he saw Nancy’s apartment building, it was one of the fancier places in the colony as each floor was one or two living spaces. “Ha finally made…it.” His voice faltered as he saw several large Ursai entering the building. They were the thugs he owed money to, “Well shit!” The Mousan cursed

Sneaking up to the building’s entrance he peaked in, catching a glimpse of the ursai going up the stairs. He heard them talking to each other as well.

“Are we sure his girl lives here?” commanded the leader

“Yes, I double checked that it was her.” Said one of the two lackies

“Some weird stuff came up in the search though, parts of her info is erased other parts are just blacked out.” The other lacky said

“hmm strange yes but it will not matter,” the leader said, “so long as we get the rest of our money from Mike there won’t be blood.”

Mike bit his bottom lip to from gasping. “Nancy…gotta get to you before they do.”

He tried the elevator, the doors opened but there was no lift inside, it was stuck. He began to climb up the service ladder as fast as he could. Upon reaching Nancy’s floor he pressed a button to the open the doors and climbed out of the elevator shaft after checking to see if it was safe. He rushes to Nancy’s door and unlocks it with his key.

“Nancy!” he cried as he slipped inside shutting and locking the door behind him

“Mike!” a voice answered in surprise. A beautiful face with bright brown eyes poked into the entrance hall. “What are you doing here?” she had a towel wrapped around her body. Her scar, running from right cheek to her forehead , was lovely as always.

“The ursai are on their way here!” he blurted out

Nancy’s brow furrowed in anger, “You told me that you were done gambling.”

“I am! I swear!” Mike defended himself, “I’ve been paying back the money I owe, but they must think I’m holding out on them or something!”

Nancy gave him a glare but decided to trust in his words. “Okay, I’ll get dressed and deal with our uninvited guests.”

Mike gulped and kept glancing nervously at the door. “we should just get out of here as fast as we can!” he said backing away from the door a little bit

Nancy came back dressed in a bright purple jacket with a v-neck white undershirt along with a matching purple skirt. But what drew Mike’s eye the most was the gun she was holding. Nancy smiled at Mike “It’s an old T-HOM 51N recycler machine gun.” She grinned and turned the safety off aiming at the apartment door, “It’s a classic.”

Mike was about to speak when a loud thudding knock sounded against the door.

“Who could that be at this hour?” Nancy called out

“Friends of Mike!” said the gruff voice of the Ursai leader, “Let us in, we just want to talk for a little bit.”

“About the money he owes you?” Nancy said, “He’s paying you back, you can wait just a little longer to get your cash!”

“He’s got cash now so we want our money now!” the sentence was emphasized by another heavy thud against the door

“Leave right now or become a target!” Nancy answered 

“Break the door in!” the leader yelled at one of the Lackies

The lacky kicked the door with its powerful legs, making it shake and splinter slightly with just one blow.

“Well I warned you!” Nancy yelled pulling the trigger of her weapon. Bright green beams of pure energy fired from the Mousan’s gun barrel, turning the door and the Ursai lacky trying to break it in into swiss cheese. A thud sounded the death of the ursai as he collapsed to the floor on the other side of the ruined door. “Fuck, it overheated.” The gun was smoking and the heat dial was in the red, Nancy just tossed the weapon to the floor and pulled an energy pistol from an under the arm holster.

“Holy moly.” Mike said completely dumbfounded by what had just happened, “How…”

Nancy interrupted him, “We’ll talk about it later, I promise, ok baby.” Nancy grabbed him and pulled him behind a wall for cover

The door exploded into splinters as an Ursai crashed through it with his shoulder. The two Ursai opened fire on Mike and Nancy. “You bitch! You’ll pay for that.” The leader roared

Nancy fired back blindly, “Honey, go into my underwear drawer and find a keycard that says Pros-tech unlock for me.” She smiled sweetly at him

Mike blinked, “Uh O…ok,” He rushed into Nancy’s bedroom and began to search her underwear drawer eventually finding what he was looking for, a red keycard with Pros-tech unlock written on the top.

“Mike please hurry!” Nancy called to him 

He rushed back to her and handed her the keycard. “Here, what’s it for?”

“Hold this, and stay in cover.” She said shoving the pistol into his hands. “I’ll explain it all to you later, I swear, ok dear.”

Mike nodded still completely confused.

Nancy touched the keycard to her right shoulder. A tiny electronic voice said, “Unlock successful, thank you special operative Nancy Bogard.”  
Nancy removed her jacket and held her arm out. The skin ripped as mechanical parts shifted and moved under it. Her hand folded back and split revealing some kind of gun barrel.

Mike’s jaw dropped, “wha…”

“Later remember,” Nancy interrupted with a smile, “Now stay here ok.”

Mike gulped and nodded his agreement.

Nancy rolled out of cover, aimed her arm gun at the remaining lacky and fired. The shot blew the Ursai’s arm off at the shoulder. The Ursai screamed in pain, clutching at the spot his arm used to be.

“What the fuck!” the leader gasped 

“Should I keep firing or maybe you’d like to take your leave.” Nancy said aiming at the leaders head with a smug smile

The leader thought for a moment then holstered his gun and helped his lacky out of the apartment building.

Nancy sighed once she was sure they were gone, “I only had the one shot, glad they decided to leave.”

Mike stepped out from cover looking over the destruction and carnage. “Holy Cow.” He said taking it all in

Nancy looked at him, her arm folding back into a recognizable shape, though it was now a metallic silver with strips of fake skin hanging from it.  
Mike sat on the floor, “what is going on?” he asked her, “your arm, the guns…” he stopped and just looked her in the eyes pleading for an explanation 

Nancy sighed, “Theres a few things I’ve been keeping from you.”

“Ya Think!!” Mike shouted throwing his hands into the air 

Nancy smiled, “I’m former army special ops.” She said sitting down next to him, “I lost my arm during an operation and they got me a very nice replacement and I kept doing what I did.”

“Your former army.” Mike said calming down a little bit. “Guess that explains all the scars.”

She nodded, “I served for two years in the normal army and for eight years in special ops. I ran countless operations on countless planets and colonies. I lost my arm in my last year, a few ops after that I retired.”

Mike sighed, “Ever see any of your army buddies?” he asked with a small smile

“Well I see Ferdinand occasionally.” Nancy said “He was our sniper out in the field.”

“Wait, Grousmire!” Mike asked with a raised eyebrow

Nancy nodded, “He told me about you littering.” She smiled at him 

Mike groaned and grumbled. Nancy just laughed.

“So do you still want to keep me around?” She gave him a smile 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Mike said wrapping his arms around Nancy and pulling her in close for a tender kiss.


End file.
